Te extraño
by sora kinomoto
Summary: Izzy en Odaiba, Mimi en N.Y., y solo un gran sentimiento los une, ¿Podran encontrarse?


"Te extraño"

"Te extraño"

Por: Sora Kinomoto.

"Hace aproximadamente una semana que volví a viajar aquí, que deje a mis amigos. Los extraño tanto...Sora, Matt, Tai, Joe, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Izzy...Izzy, ¿Por que?¿Por qué no tuve el valor para decirtelo?" pensaba Mimi mientras miraba por la ventana.

Entonces el sonido del timbre la despierta.

-Hola Michael.- dijo Mimi mientras dejaba entrar a su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa Mimi?- dijo preocupado su amigo.

-Nada, solo pensaba.-

-¿En quién?, dejame pensar, si en ese chico.-

-¿Qué chico?- pregunto Mimi haciendo que no sabía lo que estaba hablando.

-Ese pelirrojo que se puso tan mal cuando te fuístes.-

-¿Izzy?-

-Si, ese.-

-No, es solo........ un amigo.- dijo tratando de ocultar lo obvio

-Soy tonto, pero no para tanto. Vamos, soy tu amigo decime la verdad.-

-Bueno, si es el.-dijo Mimi

-Lo sabía, pero no te pongas mal. Ya lo veras, pero también puedes llamarlo.-

-Es curioso.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Como un chico tan tonto como vos puede tener buenas ideas.-

-Si no? jajajajaja_____-y se detiene-¡¡¡¡¿Qué quisistes decir con eso?!!!!-

-^_^U Nada, olvidalo.-

*****TOKYO, CASA DE SORA.*********

__

Ding dong...

Sora se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Matt-dijo Sora muy contenta

-Hola.-dijo con cara preocupada Matt

-¿Qué pasa Matt?-dijo Sora ofreciendole asiento

-Estoy preocupado por Izzy.-

-¿Qué hay con él?-preguntó empezando a preocuparse también

-Te acordas que cuando se fue Mimi Izzy se puso tristisimo.-

-Si, ese día sentí que no hiba a poder llegar a su casa.-

-Bueno, cada día está peor, tiene un montón de E-MAIls sin responder y ya lleva varios días castigado por no prestar atención en clase.-

-Esto parece serio.-

-Lo es.-

-Bueno, vamos a ver que es lo que pasa.- dijo Sora agarrando su campera.

*******EN CASA DE IZZY*******

Izzy tenía entre sus manos una foto que se sacaron todos los digidestinados antes de dejar al digimundo, pero el solo estaba sentrado en una sola persona.

-Mimi, ¿porque te fuístes? si ya sé, es el trabajo de tu padre. Pero te necesito, aquí, conmigo. Si tan solo estuviera tentomon, con el me podría deshaogar.-

-Tal vez nosotros podríamos ayudar en eso.- dijo Sora entrando al cuarto de Izzy junto a Matt.

-Sora, Matt. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó asombrado.

-Vinimos a ver que te pasa y tu mamá nos dejo pasar.-respondió Matt.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Izzy?- le preguntó Sora.

-Nada.-

-Vamos, no se porque tengo el presentimiento que es sobre Mimi.- dijo Sora

-No podría ocultartelo a vos, ya que sos la portadora del amor.- afirmo resignado Izzy.

-Claro, contanos que es lo que te pone así.-dijo Sora.

-Bueno, extraño muchisimo a Mimi.-

-Bueno Izzy, no te pongas mal. Estoy seguro que ella va a volver.-

-Tu no podrías entenderme Matt, no puedes porque Sora está contigo todo el tiempo y no sabes lo que es perder a la persona que amas.- dijo Izzy mirando hacia abajo.

Sora estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

Matt, por su parte, estaba colorado. Tenía ganas de matar a Izzy por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

-Izzy, no te pongas mal. Creeme todo estara mejor. Ahora nos vamos para que descanses. Matt, ¿me acompañas?-dijo Sora.

-Eh? si.- "¡Qué voy a hacer ahora!" pensaba Matt mientras dejaba solo a Izzy para que no se le "escapara" ningun comentario más.

Izzy se acostó en su cama y volvió a agarrar la foto. "Se ve tan dulce, como siempre.

Realmente espero que Sora tenga razón y que todo salga bien. La verdad es que nose porque dije lo de Matt, pero ya era hora que se entere. Aunque me hubiese gustad llegar a contarte lo que sentía antes que te vallas." dijo Izzy mientras pensaba todos los momentos que pasó con Mimi.

******MIENTRAS EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE SORA*********

-Bueno, ya llegamos.- dijo Sora, mientras se dirigía a entrar a la casa Matt la detiene.

-Sora.-

Sora se dá vuelta.-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo que dijo Izzy, bueno, es verdad pero....-Matt fue interrumpido por los labios de Sora.

-Mira Matt, no se como puedas tomarlo, pero yo te amo Matt.- dijo coloradisíma.

-Y yo a ti Sora.- dijo del mismo color. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Sora le da un suave beso.- Creo que lo tamre como un sí.- dijo Matt

-Matt, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.- dijo Sora con brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué idea?-

-Entrá y te digo.- dijo Sora

-OOOO Sora.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-NO ES ESO.- dijo Sora algo enojada.

-Vamos, no te enojes.- dijo Matt.

-Bueno entrá.-

****

EN NEW YORK, DEPARTAMENTO DE MICHAEL

__

RING, RING

-Hola, aquí Michael, ¿quién habla?.- contestó Michael.

-Michael, soy yo, Sora.- dijo Sora

-Hola Sora, ¿no queres tener una cita conmigo?- pregunta Michael poniendo voz de seductor.

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL PIOLA CON SORA!- dijo Matt que estaba del otro lado escuchando.

-Eh?, no, no, no, no, no.- dijo asustado Michael.

-Bueno, te llamaba porque tuve una idea para que Izzy y Mimi esten juntos de nuevo .- Y así Sora le conto su plan a Michael.

****

UN DÍA DESPUÉS__________

-Mimi, MIMI!.- grita Michael tratando de despertar a su amiga.

-mmmmmmmmm.-dijo Mimi tirandole una almohada a Michael.

-MMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIII.- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-AAAAAAAA.- grita mimi levandose de un golpe.

-Mimi, calmate, soy yo.- al decir esto Michael recibio una cachetada.

-¿Nadie te dijo nunca que no hay que interrunpir el sueño de una dama.-dijo Mimi enojada. Luego miró hacía abajo y vió que estaba en pijama.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Mimi.

****

AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE MIMI

-aaaaaa.- dice Michael @_@ saliendo aturdida dela habitación de Mimi.

-Y NUNCA MAS ENTRES CUANDO ESTOY DURMIENDO.- grita Mimi desde la puerta cerrando fuerte la puerta.

****

UN RATO DESPUÉS__________

-Listo, ¿qué me querías decir.- dice Mimi saliendo de su habitación.

--Que tengo pasajes para ir a un lugar que te va a gustar.-

"En estos momentos solo Izzy me podrá alegrar." Pensaba Mimi.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo no muy contenta, -¿Para cuando.-

-Para mañana.-

-¡¡¡¡¡¿QQQQQUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Mimi mientras salia corriendo a su cuarto.

-LLEVARE ESTO, Y ESTO, Y ESTO, AAAAAA Y NO PODÍA OLVIDARME DE ESTO.-

-Mujeres...-_-U-

****

EN LA CASA DE IZZY________

Izzy seguía viendo la foto de Mimi.

-IZZY, llegarontus amigos.- dijo su madre haciendo entrar a Sora y Matt.

-Hola Izzy.- dijieron a duo Matt y Sora tomados de la mano.

-Ho...HOLA.-dijo viendo a sus amigos a los dos tomados de la mano.-Veo que son novios.¬_¬-dijo dandole un codazo a su amigo. Sora y Matt estaban coloradisímos ***************^_^**************.

-cof, cof.- tosio Matt-vinimos a invitarte a un lado.-

-No, yo______- Izzy fue interrumpido por Sora.

-Nada de "yo no puedo", tu vas y listo.- fue a buscar unas cosas.- Es mejor que lleves todo esto.- dijo Sora que en unos minutos había hecho una montaña al lado de su valija.

-¿To...todo esto? ^_^U- dijo Izzy.

****

UN DÍA DESPUÉS__________

-Mimi, Mimi hija despiertate.- dijo su madre tratando de despertar a su hija.

-que pasa mamá.- dijo medio dormida.

-Cierto!!!!!!!!!- En unos minutos Mimi estaba lista.

-¡Que rápida! ^_^U- dijo su madre sorprendida.

__

RIIIIIIIIIING

Sonó el timbre en la casa Tachikawa.

-Es para mi. Chau.- dijo Mimi evaporandose.

-Que...que te cuides.

****

EN LA CASA DE IZZY_____

-IZZY, IIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZYYYYYYY.- grito Matt desesperado por despertar a Izzy, pero luego de gritar recibio un golpe de su novia.

-No era para que gritas.- dijo Sora furiosa.

-Perdón.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Izzy.

-¿No te acordas para que vinimos?-dijo Matt

-AH! Cierto.

-CAMBIATE, ¡QUÉ ESPERAS!- dijo nervioso Matt

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya voy.- Izzy agarro sus cosas y cuando termino.

-Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto Matt desesperado.

-Es mejor que digas que si porque sino te come.- dijo Sora a Izzy en el oído.

-¡Que dijiste Sora?-

-No, nada mi amor.-

-Entonces nos vamos, dale Izzy...- dijo llevandolo o mejor dicho arrastrandolo a Izzy.

****

EN UNA CABAÑA CERCA DE AHÍ____________

-Dale Michael apurate.- le dice Mimi.

-Claro, muy graciosa. Tu no llevas nada.- dijo Michael que llevaba 3 valijas, una de cada brazo.

-No te quejes, yo llevo lo mas importante.- dijo Mimi que llevaba solo un bolso.

-Si, si, si, si.- dijo Michael "Ojala que ya hallan llegado.

-Al cielo pido un favor, laralaralala.-Sora estaba cantando mientras arreglaba un poco el comedor.-Quedo genial.- se ve un comedor todo brillante y ordenado.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-Yo voy.- grita Sora.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Mimi.

-¡MIMI!- dijo asombrada Sora.

-¡Sora!- y se abrazan

-¡Hay Sora!¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!-

-Y YO A TI MIMI.-

-Sora quien .......- Izzy interrunpió cuando vió a Mimi.

-Bueno creo que nosotros tenemos que arreglar algo.- dijo Sora 

-¿Tenemos?-ante ese comentario Michael fue pateado.-A si, tenemos.-

-Mimi.-

-Izzy.-

Luego de unos minutos de verse, Mimi que no podía creerlo se acerco.

-Izzy, ¿eres tu?-

-Claro.-

-Izzy....-dijo Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos, luego se le arrojo.

-Mimi, te extrañe.-

-Y yo a ti.-

-Mimi, yo....-

-Izzy, yo...-

-TE AMO- dijieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?- volvieron a decirlo al mismo tiempo

-Si Mimi.- dijo Izzy

-Lo mio también fue verdad.- dijo Mimi

Se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que los labios de Mimi hicieron contacto con los de Izzy. Ambos estaban unidos por sus labios, Izzy la sostuvo de la cintura y Imimi se posecionó de su cuello. Luego de un largo rato se fueron separando pero no del todo.

Estaban en la medida justa para poder sentir sus respiraciones.

-Mimi, te amo.-

-Y yo a ti Izzy.-

Y sus labios se volvieron a unir al instante.

FIN.

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!J 

¿Cómo están?Hacia mucho que había empezado esta historia, pero recien hoy la termine ^_^U.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y esta especialmente dedicado a Mei Ling y a todos aquellos que les halla gustado.

Escriban para pedir sus parejas (se aceptan todas excepto mimato y taiora) a [skanime@uol.com.ar][1] o a [skanime@latinmail.com][2]

Espero sus respuestas, 

Besos a todos.

Sora Kinomoto.

   [1]: mailto:skanime@uol.com.ar
   [2]: mailto:skanime@latinmail.com



End file.
